


Tasty

by Britty



Category: Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Action, Ambushes and Sneak Attacks, Blood and Gore, Cannibalism, Enemies, Fighting, Gen, Hatred, Horror, Licking, Sadism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 07:04:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19785703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Britty/pseuds/Britty
Summary: What does Mileena do when she finally defeats Kitana?





	Tasty

Kitana's strength was quickly diminishing as she fought with her monstrosity of a sister, Mileena. She had been ambushed by her, therefore was unprepared for a fight, giving Mileena the advantage. Although Kitana tried with all her might to fight Mileena, she was no match for her.

The Edenian Princess continuously received hit after hit, weakening her further. Mileena was far too strong for her and Kitana couldn't keep up with her any longer. With one hard punch to the face, Kitana collapsed to the ground. She had been defeated.

" _No_ ," Kitana gasped, writhing in pain.

Mileena cackled with glee in her victory. She had finally defeated the one person she much despised. She slowly walked over to the broken woman on the ground until she was standing over her, glaring at the Princess with all the hate she had for her.

Watching her sister writhe below her gave Mileena satisfaction. She would love nothing more than to kill Kitana, finally allowing her to take her place as Princess of Edenia, but it would be too merciful to dispose of her in a heartbeat. She wanted Kitana to suffer. She wanted to taunt her, to play with her, to _taste_ her.

Mileena dropped down to her knees and straddled Kitana; then she started to gently stroke her cheek, brushing her dark hair aside as she did. It was quite a contrast to her usual cruel personality.

"Poor sister," Mileena cooed.

Kitana pulled away from Mileena's touch, glaring with hatred. "Don't touch me!"

Mileena only purred at her protests. "Now-now. I only want to play."

Mileena pulled down her mask, revealing her twisted, Tarkatan face, her large mouth rimmed with long, sharp teeth. Disgusted, Kitana began to hit weakly at Mileena, but this did nothing to deter the other woman.

"Get off me, you filthy creature!" Kitana spat. Her hatred for Mileena was profound.

"Oh, sister," Mileena purred again. "My dear, sweet sister." She leaned down and licked a hard line up Kitana's cheek, moaning as she did, then hissed, " _Tasty_."

Before Kitana could even scream, Mileena's razor-sharp teeth sunk deep into her throat, the flesh ripping and blood gushing, as the beast in Mileena feasted on her. It was slow and torturous. Eventually, Kitana's pained gurgles ceased, and her body went limp, but Mileena didn't stop. She kept going, feasting on her sister until she had nearly decapitated the former Edenian Princess. Mileena finally withdrew and looked at the body below her. It was a gruesome sight, and Mileena preened with delight at that. She slowly licked the blood from her long teeth, closing her eyes as she relished in the taste.

" _Delicious_ ," she purred once more. "Goodbye, sister."

Mileena stood up, leaving Kitana's mutilated body to rot, as she went to claim her rightful place as Princess of Edenia.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry. I started out with something else in mind but ended up with this. Hope you found it interesting though.


End file.
